thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick Sharp
| birth_place = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 1 | weight_lb = 194 | position = Left Wing | shoots = Right | league = NHL | team = Chicago Blackhawks | former_teams = Philadelphia Flyers Dallas Stars | ntl_team = CAN | draft_team = Philadelphia Flyers | draft_year = 2001 | draft = 95th overall | career_start = 2002 }} Patrick Sharp (born on December 27, 1981) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player currently playing for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Junior and College Patrick began his hockey career in Thunder Bay, Ontario, playing first for the Thunder Bay Kings program and then for the former Thunder Bay Flyers of the United States Hockey League (USHL). From there he continued his hockey career in the college ranks with the University of Vermont before the Philadelphia Flyers selected him 95th overall (3rd round) in the 2001 NHL Entry Draft. Professional Philadelphia Flyers After completing two years with Vermont, Patrick made his NHL debut in the 2003–04 season, splitting the season between the Flyers and their American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Philadelphia Phantoms, recording seven points (5 goals, 2 assists) in 41 regular season games with the Flyers and 29 points (15 goals, 14 assists) in 35 games for the Phantoms. Due to the [2004-05 NHL lockout, Patrick spent the entire following season in the AHL with the Phantoms, registering 23 goals and 29 assists (52 points) in 75 regular-season games and eight goals and 13 assists (21 points) in 21 playoff games en route to a Calder Cup championship. Chicago Blackhawks Midway through the 2005–06 season, Patrick was traded by the Flyers (along with Éric Meloche) to the Chicago Blackhawks on December 5, 2005 for Matt Ellison and a third round pick in the 2006 NHL Entry Draft. He finished the season with a combined 31 points between the two teams. Patrick emerged with the Blackhawks in 2007–08, recording career-highs of 36 goals, 26 assists and 62 points. He led the Blackhawks in power play goals (9), shorthanded goals (7) and game-winning goals (7). Near the half-way mark for the season, on January 17, 2008, the Blackhawks signed he to a four-year contract extension through to the 2011–12 season. At the start of the 2008–09 season, on October 8, 2008, Patrick was named an alternate captain for the Blackhawks (along with Duncan Keith). Despite being limited by injuries, Patrick helped the Blackhawks form a highly offensive and young core led by second-year forwards Jonathan Toews, Patrick Kane & newly acquired defenceman Brian Campbell. He finished the season with 44 points in 61 games. He added 11 points in the post-season as the Blackhawks were eliminated in the Western Conference Finals by the Detroit Red Wings. On June 9, 2010, Patrick won the Stanley Cup with Chicago over the Philadelphia Flyers, his former team. He contributed 11 goals and 11 assists during Chicago's playoff run. On January 30, 2011, he won the 2011 NHL All-Star Game MVP Award, getting one goal and two assists. On August 3, 2011, Patrick signed a five-year contract extension with the Blackhawks worth $29.5 million, which comes into effect during the 2012–13 season and would carry an annual salary cap hit of $5.9 million. On September 12, 2011, Patrick underwent an emergency appendectomy after experiencing abdominal discomfort. Team physician Dr. Michael Terry anticipated that he would have a full recovery in about three-to-four weeks. On November 25, 2011, he recorded the second hat-trick of his NHL career in a 6–5 win against the Anaheim Ducks. Jonathan Toews (who himself had a career-best five-point game) recorded the primary assists on all three of Patrick's goals. Patrick would finish the season with 33 goals along with 36 assists. He scored one goal during the Blackhawks first round exit to the Phoenix Coyotes in the 2012 Stanley Cup playoffs. During the 2012–13 NHL lockout, he remained in Chicago while many of his teammates started playing for European leagues. He spent time with his then nine-month-old daughter, Madelyn and was involved in Gillette's "My City is My Gym" fitness program as a spokesperson. During the shortened NHL season when play resumed in 2013, Patrick played 28 games, putting up six goals and 14 assists for a total of 20 points and a plus-minus rating of +8. On December 27, 2013, he recorded his third hat-trick of his NHL career in a 7–2 win against the Colorado Avalanche. Four games after, Patrick recorded his fourth hat-trick against the New Jersey Devils in a 5–3 win on January 3, 2014. On January 7, 2014, he was named to the Canadian Olympic team for the 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi. Dallas Stars On July 10, 2015, due to salary cap issues, Patrick & Blackhawks defenseman Stephen Johns were traded to the Dallas Stars in exchange for Trevor Daley and Ryan Garbutt. On December 22, 2015, in the first matchup against his former Blackhawks, he tallied a two-point performance, adding a goal and an assist in a 4–0 victory. He played in 76 games in his first year in Dallas, scoring 20 goals to go with 35 assists. Return to Chicago On July 1, 2017, Patrick signed a one-year contract with the Chicago Blackhawks. He accepted a pay-cut, earning a $800,000 base-salary with $200,000 in potential bonuses, to return to Chicago. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Play Canada}} Awards & Achievements Personal Life Patrick was born in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada to Ian and Ruth Ann Sharp. He has an older brother, Chris, who currently lives in Calgary. Relocating several times in his life, he left his native Manitoba and relocated to Calgary as a child and then moved to Thunder Bay in 1990 at nine years of age. Patrick lived in Thunder Bay for the rest of his childhood. He was educated & attended local public schools in Calgary and Thunder Bay before settling in Burlington, Vermont in the United States to attend the University of Vermont. His parents remain in Thunder Bay and live on Lake Superior. In December 2009, Patrick was inaccurately announced as "Chicago's Sexiest Athlete" by Victoria's Secret, who then named Derrick Rose of the Chicago Bulls the winner, citing an "internal error." In July of 2010, Patrick married his longtime girlfriend Abby, whom he met while attending college in Vermont. Their wedding was held in Watch Hill, Rhode Island. His Blackhawks teammate Patrick Kane was among those in attendance. The couple's first daughter, Madelyn Grace was born on December 9, 2011 and their second daughter, Sadie Ellen was born on October 13, 2013. In early 2011, he was featured on the cover of Chicago magazine in its "50 Most Beautiful Chicagoans" story. Category:1981 births Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey centres Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Ice hockey people from Ontario Category:Living people Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:People from Thunder Bay Category:Philadelphia Flyers draft picks Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Philadelphia Phantoms players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Thunder Bay Flyers players Category:Vermont Catamounts men's ice hockey players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Canadian ice hockey players